Compact systems exist for housing cosmetic or medicinal products, along with a brush for applying cosmetics or medicinal products to the body. For example, one compact system may employ a pot in one portion of the compact system, along with a loose brush housed in another portion of the compact system (i.e., a pot housed in a first half of the compact system and a loose brush housed in a second half of the compact system). Further, another compact system may be designed to contain a product and a brush housed in the same portion of the compact system (i.e., a pot and a brush housed in the same portion of the compact system).
However, existing compact systems that contain both a product and a brush consume more space than existing compacts containing an individual product. Also, the brush is not retained and may fall out or become lost from the compact system. Further, existing compact systems are not conducive to preventing contamination of a brush, when the compact system is designed to house the brush along with the product. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved compact systems that provide the portability and convenience of a compact, while preventing contamination and damage of a brush.